


To Behold the Grail

by IntoTheRiverStyx



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Angst, Gen, Holy Grail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheRiverStyx/pseuds/IntoTheRiverStyx
Summary: Galahad offers a prayer with his last breaths, unprepared for the suffering that acsending to Heaven holds.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	To Behold the Grail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secace/gifts).



My God, my God, why have you forsaken me?  
Was it my ignorance   
That brought me to sit on the Siege Perilous?  
My hubris  
That had me believe I could now fail?

I offered you my life  
My soul  
My body  
My every waking moment   
It was all for You

And yet this burning  
This Suffering   
I had expected from Hell  
Not at the hands of  
Your most exalted Angels

My God  
My God  
If you will not listen  
To my pleas for mercy  
Then who must I envoke?

Was a Good enough  
To envoke a martyr as my Saint  
Even though my devotion  
Has earned me no protection   
No solace

Though the burning of arrows  
As they strike flesh true  
I do not know first hand  
I know this burning  
This suffering

My God, my God  
Why have you condemned me so  
To live my last breaths   
In such pain  
Such horror

I knew not  
The pleasures of earth  
Having forsaken them  
So I could live in Your path  
The one you set me on from birth

And yet  
As I burn  
My last breaths agony  
I betray Your will  
And beg for Mercy

My God, my God  
How can you Forgive me  
For my failures  
I bring to Your altar  
With my dying breath


End file.
